The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion this section.
A wireless access point connects various wireless communication devices to a wireless network, and relays data to and/or from the associated wireless communication devices. For example, the wireless communication devices, such as, for example, computers, printers, data storage devices, audio/video devices, and/or the like, may be connected to an access point directly or indirectly, and may exchange data with each other. Thus, the wireless access point is a very popular choice for implementing a home wireless network.
Typically, a wireless access point is a stationary device that requires an external power source and therefore cannot be used when no power source is available. Moreover, to connect to a network via a stationary access point, a wireless device must be within a certain limited operational range of the wireless access point.